


mleko i miód

by ziemniok



Category: Quebonafide - Fandom, TACONAFIDE, Taco Hemingway - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionism, Fast Food, M/M, Scent Kink, Taco Bell, Workplace Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziemniok/pseuds/ziemniok
Summary: kolor twojej cery - mleko, miódwbijam w ciebie zęby, dieta cud
Relationships: Taco Hemingway/Quebonafide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	mleko i miód

Mógłbym tutaj osiem kobiet mieć jak Ozon  
Osiem kobiet, osiem kobiet, czemu tęsknie wciąż za tobą?

Taco nie byl zbyt przyzwaczajony do czegoś takiego. Czegoś tak spontanicznego, czegoś co działo się właśnie teraz i o czym nie miał czasu pomyśleć. To Quebo był tym gościem. To on znalazłby sushi o 3 w nocy w jakimś wypizdowie tylko dlatego, że ktoś by mu powiedział, że ma na nie ochotę. Taco był inny, był myślicielem.

Ale cóż jego myśli (i nie tylko) były teraz zajęte czymś innym. W normalnej sytuacji, nigdy w życiu nie ssał by czyjegoś penisa w toalecie w pracy. Ale robił to właśnie teraz.

-Taco...kurwa...tak jest dobrze...idealnie...tak tak tak

I on tak naprawde nie mogl winic nikogo poza soba. To on byl kierownikiem zmiany tego dnia. To on zobaczył Quebo wparowujacego późna nocą do Taco Bella, gdzie jedynym klientem byl facet w kącie obżerający sie frytkami które od dawna były już zimne (szczerze mówiąc, gość był zbyt zajęty byciem załamanym nad własnym życiem by zauważyć cokolwiek). I to on powiedział tak, gdy Kuba zawoła.go, nachylił się do niego i powiedział, że pachnie jak cos co chciałby zjeść.

Filip nigdy by tego nie przyznal, ale byl to scenariusz czesto obecny w jego snach, wiec jak mógłby powiedzieć mu nie?

I tak sie znalazł, ciągnac Kubę za kołnierz do toalety pracowniczej na zaplecze, będąc bardzo świadom, że az do łazienek śledziły ich kamery.

-That's kinda hot, babe-szepnął Quebo patrząc na monitor z podglądem na caly lokal.-Chciałbyś mnie tak oglądać? Mogę ci podesłać pare fotek-mrugnął do niego.

-Just, shut the fuck up-odparł Taco zatrzaskując drzwi i przyciskajac Kube do nich.

Kuba zajęknął i zamknął oczy pozwalając Filipowi zająć się nim.

W Tobie się gubię na moment (ej)  
W Tobie się gubię na miesiąc, kwartał, wieczność

Filip chciał szybko go pocałować ale Kuba przytrzymal go dłużej. Uwielbiał jego pocałunki, nic nie mogło się równać jego idealnym, miękkim ustom. Czasem patrzał na nie, nie móc uwierzyć, że ma prawo je dotykać. Czasem nie mógł uwierzyć, że Fifi istnieje naprawdę i nie jest jakąś mityczną istotą która ukradła jego serce. Czasem nie mógł uwierzyć w to co robią jego usta, jak na przykład teraz.

Filip klęczał przed nim na kolanach i Quebo musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie widział i nie czuł piękniejszego widoku. 

To miasto pachnie jak szlugi i kalafiory 

Kuba zamknął oczy. Tak było idealnie, tak było dobrze. W nosie czuł zapach oleju i tłuszczu, w nosie czuł zapach taniej wody kolońskiej Filipa. To była jego ulubiona mieszanka. Zawsze gdy Taco wracał do domu po długim dniu pracy, Quebo czuł ten zapach dopóki Fifi nie szedł się umyć i napawał się każda minutą tego zapachu.

Kolor twojej cery - mleko, miód  
Wbijam w ciebie zęby, dieta cud

Taco zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Kubę. Samo to spojrzenie mogłoby sprawić, że Quebo doszedłby niedotknięty.

-Podoba ci się to wszystko? Ja, cały spocony, pachnący tłuszczem i fast foodem, w ciuchach z pracy?

Quebo przymknął oczy i pokiwał głową. Filip uśmiechnął się i ściagnął swoją basebollówkę z logo Taco Bella po czym dotķnął Kuby.

-Dzień dobry proszę pana, co pan dziś zamawia?-spojrzał się na niego, trzymając dłoń na jego penisie. 

Ah. A więc tak.

-Jedno Taco poproszę- Quebo uśmiechnał się.

-Na wynos, czy na miejscu?

Kubie trudno było wydostać słowa gdy palce Filipa robiły to co robiły.

-Na..na miejscu...-wyjękął.

-Idealny wybór. - powiedzial Taco. - Zadbam o to by był on idealnie przygotowany, pachnący, wypełniony wszystkim co pan kocha. Będzie tak idealny, że będzie pan chciał wracać do nas codziennie, parę razy dziennie tylko po to, żeby posmakować go ponownie, tylko po, żeby zatopić w nim zęby. I nie przestanie pan o nim myśleć, jego słony smak będzie się panu śnił po nocach, jego idealny obraz, wyciekający sos...

Taco dotknął Kuby ustami i to wystarczyło, żeby doszedł tak bardzo, że aż musiał zakryć usta dłonią aby nie krzyczeć za bardzo. 

Taco wstal z kolan i pocałował Kubę, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. I wtedy Kuba to zauważył. Mikrofon i słuchawka, które przez ten cały czas były przyczepione do uniformu Filipa. Quebo przełknął ślinę.

-Fifi, ten sprzęt to jest wyłączony, prawda?

Filip spojrzał na swoje polo i po chwili się uśmiechnął.

-Dziękujemy i zapraszamy ponownie.


End file.
